Mémoires d'une Salle de Potions
by Alice Matsumoto
Summary: Dans une Salle de Potions, il y a tellement de chose qui s'y passe... Des personnes qui se disputent, d'autres qui se rencontrent. Mais il y a surtout des cours, et avec comme professeur Severus Snape, le plus redouté de tous![HPDM][HPSS]


****

Titre: Mémoires d'une Salle de Potions.

****

Auteur: Angel Boo -mode défoncée au Malibu coco + Jus d'Ananas miam miam chouette!

****

Genre : Slash, Humour, Vision perverse de la dite Salle de Potion Lemon et pétage de plombs de la prétendue auteur.

****

Disclaimer: Me revoilà dans une nouvelle fic. Comme habituellement, nous n'avons pas vraiment beaucoup de droit d'auteurs -à part toutes les conneries qu'on a bien pu vous pondre- mais on ne gagne assurément aucune pépète. Non… la seule chose qu'on gagne c'est de se taper encore toute une fin d'après midi à bouare et à écrire.

****

Mémoires d'une Salle de Potions

C'était par une douce matinée de printemps que les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard attendaient patiemment leur futur double cours de potions. Ils étaient déjà installés depuis quelques minutes, bavardant avec entrain sur le retard inhabituel de leur enseignant. En effet, ce dernier était déjà attendu depuis trois bonnes minutes et le brouhaha le concernant ne cessait d'augmenter.

Dans la foule des élèves surexcités à l'idée d'être dispensé de ce cours, deux élèves géographiquement éloigné communiquaient par signes interposés. Il semblait même qu'aucun de leur camarade de classe ne perçoive leur signe dans l'enthousiasme général. Certes… être dispensé des deux heures de Potions était un grand privilège que peu de personne avait connu durant sa scolarité.

La porte claqua brutalement et l'ensemble des conversations s'arrêta brusquement. La plupart des élèves suivirent des yeux leur professeur avancer d'un pas conquérant l'allée qui le menait jusqu'à son bureau, tandis que les deux élèves de maison différentes continuaient à se parler de loin. Le brun lisait sur les lèvres du blond avant que se dernier n'esquisse un sourire de défi et un clin d'œil prometteur.

Le cours commença rapidement et les élèves comprirent dès les premières recommandations que leur professeur ne semblait pas vraiment bien luné. Soit, s'il fallait supporter un autre cours de potions particulièrement difficile, Harry Potter et ses camarades de Gryffondor étaient prêt à l'assumer. Et puis… s'était sans compter le complot de deux des élèves présents dans la dite Salle de Potions…

''Bien… On va commencer par le moins pire… Enfin, tout est relatif, car lorsqu'on considère votre capacité de concentration lors de mes cours, on ne peut pas vraiment parler de façon positive.''

Son ton était froid et cassant, comme à son habitude. Il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'estime pour ses élèves, et ces derniers commençaient à avoir l'habitude. Seulement, l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans la Salle de Potions était difficilement supportable.

Le professeur sortit d'un des tiroirs de son bureau une pile de copies qu'il claqua dessus dans un bruit mat. Il scruta l'assemblée qui lui faisait face. Draco Malfoy, au premier rang, le fixait avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Le Serpentard lui adressa d'ailleurs un timide sourire auquel son professeur, toujours de marbre, lui répondit en haussant un sourcil. Peut-être que le fils de Lucius s'attendait à recevoir une bonne note, comme tout bon élève en potions… Hermione Granger, un peu plus au fond, attendait patiemment sa propre copie, tandis que son voisin, Ron Weasley, tapait nerveusement avec sa plume. Goyle et Crabbe semblaient totalement absents du cours, comme à chaque fois, tandis que Severus Snape tapotait nerveusement de ses doigts la pile de devoirs.

Alors qu'il allait se décider à commencer la distribution, son regard se posa sur Potter. Le jeune homme, au dernier rang, le fixait avec une concentration dissipée qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Sur le moment, l'enseignant fut perturbé par tant d'ardeur, mais bientôt une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit lorsqu'une langue rose humecta sensuellement les lèvres de son élève. Il détourna alors rapidement le regard mais resta tout de même de marbre, ne voulant rien laisser paraître devant le reste des élèves. Seulement… Le jeune Potter, même assis tout au fond de la salle, sembla percevoir ce changement soudain de comportement.

''Bon… comme vous devez vous en douter, vos devoirs sur les propriétés des chênes d'Australie sont encore et toujours lamentables. C'était pourtant votre deuxième composition sur ce même et unique sujet. Moi qui avait pendant un temps espéré que ces fameuses propriétés entrent un jour dans vos crânes, je me suis apparemment trompé.''

Il scrute une nouvelle fois la salle de classe en évitant volontairement le regard de Potter ainsi que celui de Malfoy pour s'apercevoir qu'aucun de ses élèves n'osait trop bouger. Il attrapa alors dans un geste rapide et précis la dite pile de copies ''nulles'' pour commencer sa distribution.

''Patil. Médiocre.''

''Londubat. Toujours aussi désespérant.''

''Goyle. Peu mieux faire.''

''Malfoy. Bien, mais peu progresser.''

''Granger. Pas de commentaires.''

''Weasley. Apprenez à écrire, c'est à la limite de la lisibilité.''

''Potter.''

Sur le nom du Gryffondor, le professeur Snape s'arrêta. Il regarda la première page de garde de la dite copie, commença à la relire rapidement et à n'omettre aucune note rouge qu'il y a rajouté. Il tourne et retourne les autres pages tout en s'avançant finalement vers le fond de la classe.

''Potter… Potter…''

Il sembla chantonner avec un malin sadisme le nom de l'élève. Il ne regarde même pas l'auteur des lignes qu'il tient entre ses mains et continue son petit discours avec dédain.

''- Potter… Vos devoirs sont de plus en plus indéfinissables. Vous régressez de jour en jour, je ne sais que faire pour vous. Ah, si… peut-être tenter d'utiliser le peu de capacités que vous avez. Quoique, je ne sais même pas si vous arriveriez à traiter convenablement un sujet de première. Mais… je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie de vous aider… comprenez-vous seulement ce que je suis entrain de vous dire?

- Oh oui monsieur… je comprends parfaitement et assume mon manque total d'intelligence. Mais vous savez… il existe miles délices qui ne requièrent aucune intellectualité. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…''

Avec sensualité, Potter se mordit avec désir sa lèvre inférieur. Son professeur sembla se crisper légèrement mais tenta de garder son air froid et distant. Severus lâcha finalement la copie avec force sur la table de son élève et s'en alla distribuer le reste du paquet.

¤¤¤ 

''Neville Londubat! Qu'ai-je expliqué à l'instant?''

Le jeune Gryffondor blond sursauta sur place. Il avait horreur que son professeur de potions l'interroge car il était lui même de nature tête en l'air et surtout parce que son enseignant prenait un malin plaisir à le rabaisser continuellement. Alors, il bafouillait et s'enfonçait davantage, créant ainsi l'hilarité générale des verts et argents.

Tout à gauche de la salle, deux élèves de Serpentard étaient regroupé tout au bord de leur table, tentant de se cacher derrière les camarades juste devant. Ils avaient profité que la concentration générale soit portée sur Neville Londubat pour sortir et poser un magazine sur leurs genoux. Dans une excitation relative aux risques encourut de ne pas suivre le cours du professeur Snape, les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à feuilleter leur _''FHM: Les plus belles femmes sorcières se déshabillent pour vous!''_

Dans un état second, l'un d'entre eux pointa son doigt sur une jeune femme ne possédant qu'un bas de maillot de bain relativement échancré et qui, tout en prenant une pose relativement suggestive, faisant de grands signes aguicheurs à nos deux adolescents en pubertés.

Entendant la voix de leur professeur reprendre le cours de façon plus normal et surtout les pas de Severus Snape se rapprocher de leur place, ils commencèrent à ranger nerveusement leur magazine, froissant quelques pages et enfouissant le tout dans le tiroir sous leur pupitre.

¤¤¤ 

La pause de midi avait sonné depuis plusieurs minutes et les couloirs de Poudlard restaient très silencieux. A cette heure, l'ensemble des élèves ainsi que des professeurs prenaient leur repas dans la Grande Salle. Or la porte de la petite Salle de Potions tourna lentement sur ses gons. Elle resta entrouverte mais personne n'osa encore l'ouvrir totalement pour entrer dans la classe

''- Tu crois qu'il travaille même le midi?

- Bah il était entrain de manger dans la grande salle…

- Mais peut-être qu'il sait se créer un double avec un grand filtre de grand sorcier.

- C'est possible.

- Oui bah regarde si la voie est libre. C'est toi qu'a laissé le FHM, pas moi .''

Une tête passa alors lentement dans l'entrebâillement pour scruter rapidement la salle. Personne. Les deux Serpentard se précipitèrent alors à l'intérieur de la classe et refermèrent brusquement la porte derrière eux. Ils se ruèrent jusqu'au pupitre utilisé quelques heures auparavant et allèrent fouiller avec nervosité dans le tiroir où ils avaient laissé leur magazine. Après avoir trouvé ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher, ils se hâtèrent de ressortir.

Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle n'étaient resté que quelques instants dans la Salle de Potions durant les intercours…Juste après leur sortie, un bruit de casse se fit entendre: un bocal dans la réserve venait de s'écraser à terre. S'ensuivit alors de chuchotements de soulagement étouffés.

¤¤¤ 

Une longue et belle journée de printemps commençait à toucher sur sa fin. Le soleil avait brillé toute la journée sur les courbes divines de ces jeunes adolescents qui aimaient à se découvrir. Alors, en fin d'après-midi, tandis que les derniers rayons dorés balayaient encore la Salle de Potion, deux ombres ouvrirent violemment la porte.

''Putain, Malfoy, fait gaffe….''

Le sourire du Serpentard ne put être ignoré par son accompagnateur, et la porte fut claquée derrière eux comme elle avait été ouverte. La bouche rose et charnue de Draco s'empara de celle de l'autre élève qui venait d'être littéralement prit en chasse par le prince des verts et argent.

''Ra… mais Draco… arrête, tu m'écrases là… et… mais…''

Coincé entre le corps du blond et le mur, le jeune homme ne pouvait que se laisser faire par les mains habiles et tentatrices de son compagnon.

''- Pourquoi mon chéri… tu as peur?

- C'est pas ça mais…''

Les doigts blancs et doux commencèrent à tirer sur la chemise du soumis, ce dernier tentant de s'enfuir, donnait quelques tapes frénétiques pour repousser cette odieuse main.

''Voyons Draco… Pas ici…''

Mais le blond ne l'entendait de cette oreille. Il commençait déjà à caresser voluptueusement les courbes du désiré. Dans un geste possessif, le Serpentard ramena ce corps déjà enfiévré contre lui pour le mener délicatement et habilement jusqu'au bureau du professeur Snape. Là, il appuya les reins de son bien-aimé contre le bois brut où reposait encore quelques ingrédients de potion et commença à lécher avidement les tétons roses qu'il venait de découvrir.

''Draco… Je t'en prie…''

La langue sensuelle glissa entre les deux pectoraux pour venir profiter du nombril de son compagnon et pour descendre encore plus bas. Un bruit de ceinture qu'on défait rapidement, et quelques soupires supplémentaires…

''Personne ne viendra ici avant demain-matin. Les cours sont finis depuis déjà deux bonnes heures et Severus corrige ses copies dans son bureau personnel. Alors… Laisse-moi te faire découvrir toutes ces merveilles…''

Un soupire étouffé et quelques gémissements pourraient faire comprendre à bien des personnes quels délices le prince des Serpentard était entrain d'offrir à son compagnon. Ce dernier agrippa d'ailleurs la nuque du blond tandis qu'il commençait à partir dans un autre monde. Mais Malfoy ne comptait pas le faire jouir comme cela… Non… il préférait avant tout jouer avec cette personne qu'il avait à sa merci…

Il remonta alors le long du torse de ce corps en ébullition, ponctuant son chemin par de doux baisers fiévreux. Il vint finalement chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de son compagnon.

''Si tu arrives à conquérir Snape pendant l'espace d'une nuit… Tu auras une récompense… une très belle récompense…''

Dans un geste sensuel, Draco caressa le torse dénudé qui s'offrait à lui… Dans un hoquet, son interlocuteur lui répondit difficilement.

''Et quelle… genre de récompense…?''

Dans un mouvement très érotique, Malfoy plaça sa main sur l'une des fesses qu'il convoitait et fit basculer son compagnon. En quelques actions, il plaquait déjà le corps du jeune homme contre la porte de la réserve et d'un geste précis ouvrit cette dernière. Dans un élan prédateur, il passa sa langue sur l'une de ses lèvres et poussa son compagnon à l'intérieur.

''Viens… Je vais te faire découvrir ce dont je suis capable… Potter.''

¤¤¤ 

Le cours double de potions du Jeudi après-midi se passait comme à son habitude, dans une ambiance tout à fait froide et oppressante. Ce cours avait pour but d'inculquer une certaine théorie aux élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, le professeur partant dans de longues explications cyniques. Il partait toujours du principe que si ses élèves ne possédaient pas de très bons résultats, c'était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait que des incapables en face de lui -à part quelques exceptions faites-.

L'assemblée fixait alors les lèvres de leur professeur qui débitait son cours dans une froideur des plus extrêmes. C'était vrai, après tout, c'était la troisième fois qu'ils traitaient les propriétés des chênes d'Australie, et Snape, voyant qu'ils n'y arrivaient toujours pas, avait décidé d'annuler la manipulation sur chaudron du jour. Non, à la place, les élèves devraient se supporter un long exposé sur ce sujet qui était si passionnant.

''Ainsi, l'écorce permet de rendre beaucoup de filtres plus efficaces, renforçant leur…''

''Crac…''

Un bruit de biscotte qui se fait mordre avec délicatesse interrompit le long monologue du professeur qui s'arrêta tout aussi rapidement que le dit-son-perturbateur. Severus scruta vicieusement l'ensemble de sa classe dans l'espoir de prendre celui ou celle qui était entrain de bafouer ses explications. Mais personne ne possédait de miette autour de la bouche et encore moins d'objet suspect en vue. La personne devait être perversement habile. Il reprit alors calmement son explication…

''Ainsi… comme je le disais… L'écorce ajouté en de fins copeaux permet à de multiples filtres d'agir plus longtemps et ainsi…''

''Crac…''

Severus s'arrêta une nouvelle fois dans sa phrase. Bouillonnant de sa façon si calme et posée, il arpenta rapidement l'allée qui le mena directement au fond de la salle. Il fit plusieurs allé-retour au fond de la classe en de grands pas pour finalement s'arrêter derrière l'un des Gryffondor.

''Potter!''

Le dit-Potter sursauta à cette exclamation qui provenait de seulement quelques centimètres de derrière son dos. Il sentit le professeur se pencher au dessus de son épaule et commencer à lui susurrer quelques mots menaçants, tous assez audibles pour le reste de la classe.

''- Apparemment vous n'avez pas l'air du tout intéressé par les explications supplémentaires que je m'efforce de vous fournir… c'est sûr que vos deux notes qui peuvent s'additionner sur les doigts d'une seule main doivent suffire votre propre connaissance.

- Détrompez-vous professeur… Je rêve de parfaire mes notions en potions mais vous comprenez… mes capacités limitées nécessitent davantage d'attention. Vous voyez, je préfère les cours en comité restreint.

- Je vois… le grand ''Oh Potter'' préfère avoir des cours particuliers. Mais sachez, Potter, que dans cette salle vous n'obtiendrez pas de privilèges comme vous pouvez en avoir l'habitude. Pour votre arrogance, dix points en moins pour votre maison, monsieur Potter. Et… cessez de manger pendant mon cours.''

Il termina son discours tout en se redressant et de son ton toujours aussi cassant. Seulement, c'était sans compter le petit souffle de réponse que lui adressa son élève. Les mots de ce dernier ne furent entendu que par une minorité, mais ils furent soufflés assez fortement pour que Severus les perçut d'une façon très troublante.

''- Oh oui monsieur… disputez moi…

- Pardon Potter! Vous pouvez répéter?

- Monsieur… j'aime quand vous faite ça. Ca vous donne un air si sensuel…''

Le professeur de potions commença à changer de couleurs. Son teint devient pourpre et l'on ne pouvait pas définir si ce changement était dû à une trop forte colère ou un embarras total. Pourtant, Severus ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il siffla alors de son ton habituellement cassant une nouvelle réplique.

''- Bien Potter… Si vous le voyez sous cet angle là, vous allez me faire quelques lignes supplémentaires pour le prochains cours. Peut-être que cela calmera vos envies des plus déplacées.

- Oh oui monsieur… punissez-moi.

- Potter…. Retenue, ce soir 21h dans mon bureau.

- Hum… rien que d'y penser….''

Tout en disant ces mots, Harry Potter caressa le bord de sa table d'un de ses doigts avec sensualité et détachement. Son élève le cherchait délibérément alors qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas croiser leurs regards. Snape fulmina sur place et son teint pourpre s'intensifia davantage. Il ne répondit pourtant rien à cette provocation prononcée avec sensualité. Il fit rapidement volte face, sa cape noire claquant derrière lui, et reprit son cours d'une façon très contrariée et désagréable. En effet, les craquements reprirent un peu plus discrètement, mais étaient toujours audibles pour le professeur qui les ignora délibérément.

Lorsque la fin de l'heure sonna, l'ensemble des élèves rangèrent avec hâte leurs affaires. Ils avaient tous la tête lourde, trop lassés d'avoir suivit ce cours si ennuyant. Draco Malfoy regroupa lui aussi ses livres qu'il commença à enfouir dans son sac, prenant bien soin de ne pas écraser son paquet de ''Crackinettes au chocolat'' -de Cracotteâ - à moitié entamé.

¤¤¤ 

Le soir tomba rapidement sur le château où plusieurs adolescents suivaient un enseignement magique. Severus Snape était concentré sur les copies qu'il raturait de rouge. Ses élèves n'étaient décidément pas à la hauteur de ses attentes. Malgré le fait qu'il semblait imperturbable, certains traits de nervosité pouvait se lire dans son comportement, comme le fait qu'il laissait de plus en plus de notes cyniques aux côtés des notes qu'il inscrivait. Oui… il attendait un de ses élèves pour lui attribuer sa retenue.

La porte venait d'être frappée. Snape releva alors son nez de sa copie d'une Poufsouffle particulière cruche pour fixer le montant de bois tourner lentement. Son élève entra docilement et referma la porte derrière lui avant de se présenter comme un enfant bien soumis devant lui. Severus déglutit lentement mais resta impassible devant cette vision. Il tapota quelques instants le dessus de son bureau à l'aide de ses doigts puis se releva. Il s'approcha de son élève qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, attendant patiemment sa sentence.

''- Alors Potter… on fait moins le malin, maintenant qu'il n' a plus toute la classe pour me retenir…Je me demande bien qu'elle correction sera à la hauteur de votre arrogance, Potter.

- Une bien dure… monsieur. J'aime quand vous êtes si sévère avec moi… ''

Severus resta stupéfait quelques instants, et tandis qu'il tournait autour de son élève d'un air perplexe, il reprit.

''- Que voulez-vous dire par là, Potter?

- Que ça me fait de l'effet, monsieur, quand vous me punissez avec sévérité.

- Et quel genre d'effet, monsieur Potter?

- C'est un peu trop intime pour vous l'expliquer, monsieur, mais je pense que vous avez assez de capacités pour comprendre, monsieur. Punissez-moi…

- Bien…''

Severus s'arrêta alors à quelques centimètres du visage d'Harry, face à lui. Il ancra son regard noir dans le sien qui ne cilla pas. Son élève attendait patiemment sa correction. En fait il n'attendait que ça.

''Je crois que je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de remédier à ça…''

En disant ces mots, Snape attrapa violemment la cravate rouge et or de son élève et tira brusquement dessus. Il plaqua ainsi sauvagement ses lèvres dures et froides sur celle du puni et tout en l'embrassant, le traîna jusqu'à la réserve. Quelques bruits étouffés s'en suivirent, provenant du petit local sombre.

¤¤¤ 

Le Vendredi touchait à sa fin. La journée avait été belle et pleine de surprises, mais certains des élèves restaient toujours en effervescence. En effet, deux ombres passèrent avec avidité part la porte de la Salle de Potions qu'ils venaient d'entrouvrir. Les deux corps semblaient se chercher, comme attirés mutuellement l'un à l'autre… Ils se déplacèrent difficilement, ensemble et toujours collés. L'ambiance commença à devenir chaleureuse, et les joues des deux jeunes hommes prirent des teintes chatoyantes. L'un était blond, l'autre était brun. Le premier attrapa les reins du second pour les poser sur le bureau du professeur Snape. Le brun se laissa faire, étant déjà sous l'emprise des gestes de son compagnon…

''Maintenant.. Mon chéri, laisse moi faire. Tu verras Harry… tu ne regretteras pas d'avoir gagné ton pari.''

¤¤¤ 

« N'oubliez pas vos dix rouleaux de parchemins à me rendre pour la rentrée… et ne tentez pas de bâcler vos devoirs de vacances, vous savez très bien que j'arrive à détecter votre nullité même masquée sous une aide quelconque. »

La sonnerie retentit juste après le dernier mot prononcé. Les phrases avaient été prononcées avec délectation, comme si le professeur prenait un malin plaisir à les répéter et à rappeler à toute l'assemblée que même pendant leurs vacances, il pouvait toujours les angoisser.

L'ensemble des élèves attendit patiemment que le professeur Snape leur accorda un petit signe de tête pour ranger précipitamment leur affaires scolaires dans leur sacs et se ruer vers la sortie.

Enfin… Les élèves quittèrent cette salle de classe où leur dernier cours venait de se dérouler. Pour la Salle de Potions, ce spectacle annonçait toujours deux longs mois de calme, où elle pouvait certes se reposer mais aussi où elle s'ennuyait ferme… Oui, car cette vieille Salle de Potions appréciait, malgré tout, cette agitation qui pouvait du tout au tout la rendre angoissante ou attrayante. Car au bout du compte… toutes ces heures passées en son sein restaient une partie de chaque personne qui la visitait.

Fin

****

Alors, review, pas review? Dans tous les cas, si vous avez trouvé la fin venir trop rapidement, c'est normal, cette fic n'est qu'un pur délire et je ne me sentais pas de continuer davantage sur cette base. Voilà, j'espère tout de même vous avoir apporté un peu de bonne humeur -


End file.
